This invention relates to faucet handle tools and, particularly, to a low profile faucet handle turning tool which is adapted to be fitted over a faucet handle to provide added turning leverage.
Valve and faucet handles used in plumbing often become rusted, limed and corroded making them difficult to turn. This is especially true in the case of elderly persons, persons suffering physical problems which make it difficult to exert a great deal of force on the handle in order to break it free and even in the case of persons having no physical problems if the valve and faucet handle have become severely corroded, limed or rusted. At times, the valve or faucet handle is positioned in such a location that it is difficult to reach by hand or to apply a wrench or other tool to the faucet handle due to a minimum amount of clearance. Modern faucet handles are frequently made of plastic or light metal or plastic-type materials. Wrenches, pliers and the like when applied to these plastic or light metal handles will frequently crack or break them. Thus, there is a need for a mechanism to assist in loosening plastic faucet handles which can fit in minimum clearance areas and is simple to use.
An example of a valve and faucet handle tool is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,758. This patent discloses a faucet handle turning tool which has a cavity at one end and a handle protruding from the other end. The cavity is designed to be placed over the faucet handle. The handle of the tool is then rotated to provide leverage and thus assists in turning the faucet. A disadvantage of this tool is that its handle is part of the overall tool. The result is that this tool takes up more room in the toolbox or storage area than if the tool did not have an integral protruding handle. Furthermore, the fixed length of the handle determines the maximum amount of leverage which can be applied to the tool.
Another device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,346. This patent illustrates a petcock drain tool which has a shaft which pivots about a pivot point. Thus, the flexibility of the shaft permits the tool to access places which a straight shaft tool could not reach. Again, however, as the shaft is part of the tool, it takes up valuable storage space in a toolbox.
Another device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,668 which is a radiator cap wrench which assists in removing a radiator cap while the operator's hand is kept away from the top of the radiator cap. The handle is integral with the wrench and, for the same reasons cited above, would take up valuable storage space in a toolbox.
Ideally, a tool should take up a minimum amount of space in storage, function for the purpose intended, be inexpensive to manufacture and sell and efficiently serve the purpose for which it is intended. Applicant's device is such a tool. As most persons undertaking any repair job have at a minimum either a set of open-ended wrenches, a ratchet wrench or an adjustable wrench, the repair person already has a means by which he or she can provide a lever arm to an adapter tool. Thus, there is no need to duplicate this function which can easily be provided by tools already existing in the toolbox. Applicant's device is an adapter which fits over the faucet handle and receives the faucet handle internally in a cavity. The side of the tool opposite the cavity is adapted for receiving either a ratchet drive or a wrench. With the tool placed over the faucet handle, the wrench or ratchet engages the turning mechanism and the tool is turned which in turn turns the faucet handle. Due to the design of Applicant's device, a very low profile faucet handle turning tool is achieved which allows the repairman to work in extremely close areas.